Birds of a Feather
by Nurofen
Summary: Tricks and misdirection are the favourite past times of our young pirate captain, but she has a soft spot for those that walk the thin line between good and evil. She likes to grab these people by the wrist and drag them to HER side of the line, enchanting and enticing them into following her into the jaws of almost certain death, laughing the whole way. (OC story, no pairings)
1. Birds of a Feather

_**HAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY DEVILISH DOMAIN! PREPARE FOR A BAPTISM IN THE- Wait, you're here for the OC story? *Mutters incoherently* FINE. It's over there. Have fun or whatever it is you mortals do.**_

* * *

A young girl stood in the sun soaked bay, stretched her arms above her head and let out a huge yawn.

"Well that was fun. I didn't expect to see a sea king in the middle of the east blue."

A brisk sea breeze teased the ends of her silver streaked- mousey brown hair into flying behind her. She wore a black shirt with a red lining and had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also had black shorts with a chunky red belt and a pair of striped red and black knee socks. On her feet she wore a pair of thick soled black boots that reached to her knees. She had an assortment of scars over every exposed piece of skin, with a prominent one running over her left eye and one that ran vertically down her right forearm that was held together with thick metallic stitches. The look was completed by an elegant black katana which was tied at her waist with a simple piece of rope. The girl swung her arms around, and began walking into the small port town.

"Now then, I need to find myself that crewman. The one with the brown hair and the cool devil fruit... What was his name again?" She tapped her chin in thought. "I'm certain it began with an A... Andrew? Alphonse? Alexander? Aiden? Amancio?"

The town was made of a plain grey stone that was roughly hewn. It had one main street and a few alleys, but they didn't stretch very far and were covered in filth. It's people looked thin and weak and the plain grey and pale blue clothes that they wore made them look even more emaciated. As the girl walked into the town centre, uhhming and aahhing over her prospective crew mate's name, she noticed a huge market with hundreds of stalls piled to the brim with stock. The people here looked slightly better off, but they still wore the same plain clothes, and stared at her in her vibrantly coloured outfit. She ignored the staring and grinned, picking up her pace and nearly jogged over to the market.

She huffed, swinging her arms behind her head "Dammit. I can't remember. Oh well, I'll find out eventually" She walked close to the numerous stalls and vendors, bumping gently into people and giving slight glances towards the piles of merchandise. An apple rolled from the top of a stand and she bounced it off the inside of her boot, caught it and took a bite. The vendor stood dumbstruck as she disappeared into the crowd, munching on the apple as she went.

As she walked, the crowd thinned and moved to the edges of the road. However, the girl carried on walking down the centre, happily munching on her apple and ignoring the strange stares she got. "Now then, if I remember correctly he's in prison at the marine base. The problem is, how do I get in to get him out? And how do I do it so that he feels that he can trust me, and will willingly join my crew?" During her musing, she failed to notice the portly marine captain riding on horseback down the road in front of her. When she turned from looking at the alleys and spotted the horse, it startled, throwing it's rider to the dusty cobblestones.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW I, THE GREAT MARINE CAPTAIN INGMAR, TO THIS DIRT COVERED FLOOR!" He shouted at her, spittle flying everywhere and his face turning an unsightly shade of red that matched his bright red moustache/beard combo that hid his three chins. He wore a tricorn to cover his balding head and a standard issue marine uniform that was stretching at the buttons around his portly stomach.

She placed her spare hand on her hip and took another bite of her apple. She looked down at the marine in front of her contemplatively. "What was that, fatso?"

"HOW DARE YOU! I SENTENCE YOU TO EXECUTION TOMORROW AT DAWN AT THE SAME TIME AS THAT ABOMINABLE MONSTER CHILD!"

She stood there stunned and blinked in shock as two of the marines from behind the captain dismounted and began to cuff her. They got it on the wrist at her hip before her mind started going again. She threw her apple in the air, elbowed the marine in the face and spun, giving the other a solid right hook and knocking him out. Now though, the rest of the entourage had caught up and surrounded her. She ducked as one of them swung his sword above her head and drew her own sword, Kōtō ha, letting the lithe blade leap up and slash his shoulder. She stabbed the marine approaching from behind and then flipped the sword so she was holding it in a reverse grip. She rested the dull edge of the blade against her forearm and blocked an incoming sword. She reached underneath with her spare arm and got a firm grip on the marines shirt before chucking him over her head into three of his allies. She turned, dodging a side kick aimed at her gut, before grabbing said limb and using it to throw it's owner in a large arc into the marines that were then attempting to stand up.

She laughed as they tried to untangle themselves, shoving each others limbs away in an effort to escape. She was laughing so hard, in fact, that she didn't notice the burly seven foot marine towering over her. He took the large club that was strapped to his back and swung it at her head level, but she took that moment to bend double clutching her stomach as peals of laughter rolled off her tongue, and it sailed over her head harmlessly. The same could not be said for the marines that were running towards her, as they took the brunt of the blow and were sent sailing over the heads of their comrades. This served only to make her laugh harder, and soon she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

She held up a hand as she tried to breath, silently asking them to wait. They obliged, but only because they had never before encountered a girl which had faced the better part of a hundred marines and _laughed_. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and took a few shuddering breaths. She then stood tall and tried to pull a straight face, but anyone could see the mirth that still hid behind her pyrope eyes and the curl at the corners of her lips.

The captain was now back on his horse, face still red with fury "I THOUGHT I ORDERED YOU TO APPREHEND THIS CRIMINAL AND TAKE HER TO THE PRISON IMMEDIATELY!" He looked behind him at the only other man on a horse. "LIEUTENANT! GET DOWN THERE AND CUFF HER!"

The lieutenant dismounted, walking through the rapidly parting surge of marines. He was thin and poorly built, having stick thin arms and his uniform hanging on him like it was on a line. He stood in front of her and pushed his over-large glasses back up his nose and sniffed very loudly. "Well thyen, I thyould warn you I am trained in myany forms of combat!" she sniggered at his nasally voice, and almost burst out into full blown laughter. He looked at her in shock and then pushed his glasses up his nose again. "Very well thyen! I thyall show the power of the Huī Huī no mi!" He unbuttoned his over-large shirt in one motion, and released a dazzling light. She was temporarily blinded by the bright light, and brought her arms up to her face to try to block out the light. Whilst her guard was down, a marine snuck up behind her and struck her on the back of the head with a club. She was still barely conscious when she hit the floor and heard him mutter "Nyo one can resist the pyower of the flash man!" She summoned the power to roll her eyes at the lieutenant before passing out completely.

* * *

She woke with a start, flying off the plank of a bed and into a fighting stance. She stood there, growling until her eyes adjusted to the light. She blinked, looking around at the cell. The wall to her left was a nondescript stone wall, the walls in front of her and to her right were made of your typical cross prison bars and the wall behind her was made of nondescript stone and at the top was a small barred wind that let in a little bit of the fading sunlight and a slight breeze. She huffed, flopping down on the cold stone floor and studying the cuffs on her wrists.

"I can't believe I let that scrawny little brat get the better of me." she muttered to herself

"He's probably older than you are, miss"

"So what!" she shouted "He's still a shitty, scrawny little asshole of a brat! And the fat bastard of a marine captain isn't much better in my books."

"Did he sentence you to execution?"

She toyed with the thin metal cuffs and sighed dejectedly. "Yeah. What a great start to my piratical career. Executed before I even get a bounty!" She threw her hands over her head in exasperation and laid down flat on the floor.

"Oh? You're a pirate?"

"Not just any pirate! I'm a pirate captain! The great Fen. !" She jumped up and puffed out her chest proudly. but her face soon fell as sudden realization dawned on her. "Ah! But I don't even have one crew member yet..." She blinked as she thought. "Wait... Am I talking to one of the voices in my head again? Which one's this then? Jess? Weasel? Doc? No? Is it Kye? or Hannah? Gen? Maybe, It's Sali! No? Tia? Lisa?"

The voice gave a raspy chuckle. "hahaha! No, I'm not in your head." The owner of the voice came up to the bars on the right and lent on them. The voice was a young man of about thirteen years of age. He had naturally spiked brown hair and some of it spiked vertically upwards at his left temple. Beneath his thick eyebrows were some of the sharpest sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen, and they studied her meticulously. From the right side of his jaw, stretching across towards his nose were three parallel scars, with a fourth hidden just bellow his chin and a fifth hidden under his hair. He wore a black leather jacket with a zip down the right hand side and the sleeves roughly torn off to expose his thick arm muscles. Across his forearms were several deep scars, the most prominent of which ran vertically down is left forearm and had several large metallic stitches holding the skin in place. On his right wrist he wore a blue leather bracelet with metal spikes embedded in it and he had a decorative black belt in a similar design hung loosely around his waist, acompanied by a more practical plain black belt which held his stone washed blue jeans up. He wore thick soled black leather boots with steel toe-caps. He had no weapons on him and wore a pair of thick kairoseki cuffs.

"So, a bounty-less pirate sentenced to execution. What did you do to piss of the fat-captain?" He raised an eyebrow, a whisper of a smile still on his lips.

"I think I might have made him fall off his horse. I'm not sure. I was too busy eating my apple... MY APPLE! I didn't even get to finish my apple!"

He laughed wholeheartedly at her exclamation. "So? Miss pirate captain, do you have a plan to get out of here alive?"

She joined in with the laughing. "Depends on what happens. I have a good idea, but I might need an accomplice..." Her grin took on a devious quality. "Would you volunteer, fellow death row prisoner?"

He chuckled. "So long as I get to make the fat bastard look like a fool, I'm in." He stuck one of his hands through the bars. "My name is Alexander."

She shook his hand. "That sounds like a plan! Say, Alex, if we get out of this, would you consider becoming the first mate on my pirate crew?"

"Let's see if this plan of yours works first."

"So that's a 'Yes, if we survive'?" She grinned as she sat down on the floor next to the barred wall.

"I guess." He sat next to her on the other side of the bars. "What's the plan?"

Her grin widened and her eyes took on a maniacal glint. "That'll become apparent as we go along. For now though, we need to rest until our execution. Everything will start then."

* * *

**First chapter, Dooone~  
Nuro is one sneaky bastard when she wants to be.  
I apologize for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. Now to get the head cannons and such going! Wooohoooo~~!  
**_...I should have been revising for my exams but I didn't want to..._** So this baby happened! *Cuddles them* D'awww how're my babies gonna get out of this one?  
**

**Notes:**

Kōtō ha - Soaring leaves.  
Pyrope - A garnet with a vibrant red hue.  
Huī Huī no mi - the glint glint fruit.

_**Please Review! I love to hear your comments and suggestions!**_


	2. A little bit of fire never hurt anyone

_~The next morning, dawn~_

Morning found the two still awake in their cells. Alex was laying on his plank of a bed with his arms tucked behind his head and his eyes boring a hole in the ceiling. Nuro, on the other hand, was sitting cross legged on the cell floor with her back to the wall, calmly meditating. The lieutenant came shuffling into the corridor accompanied by a dozen marines. They came into the cells and roughly attempted to drag the two to their feet, but Nuro's eyes remained shut and she refused to stand on her own, so two of the marines had to drag her out.

They were dragged up two flights of twenty six stairs and a down short flight of four stairs (Alex counted) onto an execution platform in front of the naval base. It was a simple wooden structure that had been built in a rush. You could still see the workmen's tools lying around on the floor and Alex eyed them suspiciously. The two were sat on the platform and Alex was chained to one of the supports. Nuro settled back into her cross legged meditation when they set her down, her eyes still firmly closed, as the captain began his ranting speech.

"THESE TWO CRIMINALS HAVE DARED TO DEFY ME, THE GREAT CAPTAIN INGMAR, AND I HEREBY SENTENCE THEM TO DEATH!" his face had once again taken on it's characteristic red hue and the spittle at the corners of his mouth was foaming. "ANY LAST WORDS, CRIMINALS?"

"Did you know that you should lay off the red meat, you fat motherfucking bastard?" Alex cracked a grin and spared a glance at his captain-to-be. Her grin had grown to immense proportions, but her eyes remained closed.

"YOU GOD DAMN MUTT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh no! You're going to kill me!" Alex said, voice dripping with unnoticed sarcasm.

"OF COURSE! I SENTENCE YOU TO-"

"You're already going to execute me. Imminently so, might I add." Alex interrupted, grinning wildly.

"YES I AM, NOW SHUT UP, DOG! AND YOU, GIRLIE. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Her eyes flew open at his question.

"Boom" she whispered, her grin growing to an impossible size.

At her whispered signal all the gunpowder stores in the naval base exploded at once. Large chunks of debris flew into the air, and one piece landed squarely on the lieutenant's head, taking out both him and all of his subordinates in one go. Most of the base was made of wood and so anything that wasn't blown to pieces caught fire, sending the marines scurrying out of the base in one terrified mass. Here they were confronted, and subsequently beaten, by the furious villagers. Nuro calmly stood as the base burned and debris came crashing down, and snapped the thin metal cuffs on her wrists by pulling her hands apart sharply. A flock of pure white birds of varying sizes flew from inside the burning base and alighted on the platform. One found its perch on Nuro's shoulders and in it's beak it held a sturdy key which she quickly took and used to unlock Alex's cuffs.

"Thanks, Captain. Very well done, If I dare say so."

She laughed lightly, and kicked the startled marine captain to Alex's feet.

"It's nothing. Thank you for stalling for me." She held out her hand and one of the larger birds dropped her sword into it. She then crouched down to the terrified marine captain's eye level and smiled broadly "That'll teach you to put plain cuffs on a off-islander in strange clothing that has the balls to stand up to you. I mean, really, it's just common sense!" she turned to Alex, grin still in place. "He's all yours, mate." she stood up and then walked over to the edge of the platform. "Have fun! I'll see you in town!" She shouted as she jumped off. The birds all took off in sync and dove down after her.

"Okay. So I now have a crazy ass captain that speaks to birds, seems to enjoy getting almost executed and jumping off the top of four storey buildings! What a great way to start the rest of my life." He sighed, picking the marine captain up by his shirt. He grinned evilly. "Now what to do with you..."

* * *

Nuro waltzed down the main road towards the docks and the crowds parted for her in silence. Several people dropped to their knees, bowing before her, and many followed their lead. Soon, everyone was kneeling on the ground. She lowered her head so that her fringe covered her eyes and stopped. She took a deep breath and looked up sharply, fury etched into her features.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She shouted. They all rose their heads in pure shock.

"Bowing to our great and powerful saviour, who rid us of the tyranny of the corrupt marine captain Ingmar!" One of the children called, but he was quickly silenced by his mother.

"Saviour?" She muttered, stroking her chin in thought. "I aint no-one's 'Saviour'. I'm a god damn pirate for craps-sake!" she snapped.

"What is it you require of us!? We will give anything to aid our saviour!" they cried out, bowing down to the floor again.

"Anything?" She asked, a devious grin stretching her lips.

"ANYTHING!" They shouted in unison.

"Well then. I want the largest ship you've got, all the food in your stores, all the gold and silver too and also, one hundred loyal slaves" She threw her head back and laughed.

A quick strike to the back of the head stopped the maniacal laughter and brought her back to earth. "Be reasonable, Captain. Seriously, they'd think you hadn't even reached your teens yet."

"I haven't" she muttered.

"What?"

"I'm eleven. Two years younger than you." She blew a few strands of white hair from in front of her eyes. "And I'm going grey already. Just great."

"E-eleven! You look like you're already nineteen at least!" He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"I've been eleven since my last birthday. Now shut up and don't mention the matter ever again. Got it?"

He stared at her in shock but eventually relented "I won't. So long as you don't make impossible demands of these starving people. Or any others we meet either."

She paused, mulling it over. "Fine. I'll be reasonable." She turned to face the stunned crowd and pointed at them. "I want a boat. Just a small one that can be sailed by the two of us, but can also accommodate a few more people. I also need food and water. Oh, and don't scrimp on the apples." She walked down the street, her hands in her pockets. "I made sure that the marine's food stock wasn't caught by the explosions or the fire. There should be more than enough to stop you from starving." They bowed once more and thanked her for her kindness. She carried on walking, and waved to the crowd without looking back. "I'll be at the rowdiest tavern I can find! Once the boat is ready for us to leave, come find me!"

* * *

The two of them sat at a table covered in plates of various sorts of seafood. Alex lent back, clutching his stomach and let out a rumbling burp. "How in hell's name can you _still _be eating?"

"High metabolism." She said between mouthfuls, clearing another two plates of their contents. "And I haven't eaten since..." She tapped her fork against her bottom lip. "Since my apple yesterday. And before that, breakfast two days ago." She resumed eating and carried on until all of the plates were empty.

He stared at her wide eyed. "Well it's good that we'll have larger stores for the next journey then."

She laughed "So what'd you do with the fat-captain?"

"I pinned him up by his ugly red beard for all the town to see." He paused, taking a long drink from his tankard. "So how'd you pull the trick with the birds? I never heard you talking to them."

She swung back on the chair, one arm draped over the back and the other holding onto the table. "It was no trick. I didn't need to talk to them."

"Then how did you do it?"

She lent forwards, cupping her hands together. "Like this." She breathed into the gap between her hands and then slowly separated them. Inside her hands was a small, pure white bird that hopped around inquisitively.

Alex started, almost falling out of his chair. "How in the six hells of Impel down did you do that!"

She guffawed, sending the little bird flying. It landed in Alex's outstretched hand, and he brought it close to his face. It plucked a single hair from his head, producing a small outburst from the man. The little bird changed colour, shifting through fiery reds and cool blues until it became the exact same colour as the strand. It then hopped back onto it's creator's head and chirped happily. She eventually stifled her laughter into small chuckles. "It's my devil fruit, idiot! The Hane Hane no mi! I ate it when I was a little girl, and became a feather-woman!" She burst out laughing again, and Alex blushed.

"I-I knew that!" He stammered, trying to hide his ignorance.

The little bird jumped down from her head, beating it's wings twice and coming to a rest on her shoulder. Her lips curled and she leaned onto the table. "Sure you did. Well _I_ know what _your_ devil fruit is."

He double took. "You do?"

"Yup. One of the mythical zoans. Inu Inu no mi, Model: Hellhound" She grinned as his jaw fell.

"How did you know!?" He half shouted at her, leaning fully on the table.

She leant back laughing again as a little boy rushed into the room. "Miss Saviour!? Miss Saviour! Your ship is ready!" She stood up, and brought her fist down on the boy's head.

"I said, 'Don't call me your saviour!' You guys can just call me Nuro!" She caught the boy in a headlock and began kneading her nuckles into his skull. "You got that, brat?"

"Yes! Lady Nuro!" She sighed, her hands on her hips.

She began strolling out of the tavern. "I guess that'll have to do. Now show us where the ship is."

"Hey! Tell me how you know!" Alex called after her, jogging to keep up.

"I'll tell you later!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Come on~ Tell me Captain~" Alex whined.

"I said I'll tell you later!" She said, her voice a dull monotone

"When is later?"

"Later." Alex began pulling on his hair in frustration and Nuro just laughed. "Alright, alright, 'Later' is when we're out in the middle of the sea and no-one can eavesdrop."

"Fine. I'm holding you to that." He huffed, crossing his arms and looking out towards the sea.

* * *

When they reached the docks, a crowd of people awaited them. They fought their way through the throng, and found their way to their new boat. It was a rather small thing, a simple caravel class boat with a square main sail and a gaff sail at the back as well as a small wheel at the bow. There was a main cabin at the rear, with a kitchen-dining room in it. It had sloping stairs leading from the lower deck to the upper, a simple white railing and a one man crows nest. Below decks was a simple bathroom (which only had a shower), store room and a small room for hammocks that could fit six people with ease. The figure head was a-

"Is that a mallard drake it has for a figure head?" Nuro asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Why yes, it is." One of the locals said. "Is it a problem for you, Oh great and benevolent saviour?"

The man got a swift punch to the head as a reply. "No. I was just wondering why it was a mallard _drake_. The drake is the male bird...I thought ships were supposed to be female." She stroked her chin "And don't call me your saviour. Just 'Nuro' is fine."

"I don't think the shipwright was an expert on ducks, ma'am." She shrugged and began walking towards her new boat.

"Ah, whatever. I love her anyway." She walked to the end of the docks and ran a hand over the ship lovingly. "What's her name?"

"The Ringing Isa."

"Isa..." She smiled widely and whispered to the boat. "Welcome to the crew."

She turned towards the ever-growing crowd. "Has anyone seen the little boat I came here in? It has a black sail with my crossbones on it."

"I've got it here." Called a voice from her left. It came from an old fisherman that was gently sailing her little small sail boat towards them. Nuro jumped down into the boat and grabbed a small black messenger bag with a red arrow on it. She then proceeded to take the small sail down and stow it under her arm before jumping back up onto the docks and giving the crowd a lazy salute.

"Thanks for Isa and the supplies! I'll leave the little one here, you guys can do what you want with her." She jumped up onto Isa's railing and motioned for Alex to follow her. "See you around, suckers! Don't forget to kick the rest of the marines out!" The two set the sails and raised the anchor and were well out to sea before Alex asked the inevitable question.

"So how did you know?"

* * *

**BOOM! Hehehehehe... Now we've got the explosions and the characters! Next chapter is... *wiggles fingers* Flash back time! Hehehehehe~**

**This chapter has been sitting here for a while, but I just haven't been happy with it... Oh well, I've made you wait long enough!**

**Notes:**  
Hane Hane no mi: Feather Feather fruit  
Inu Inu no mi: Dog Dog fruit

_**Please Review! I love to hear your comments and suggestions!**_


	3. To the ends of the seas

"So how did you know?"

"Grab a snack and settle yourself in, this might take a while. It all started back when I was a little girl. I had two big brothers and they meant... They still mean the world to me. Well it all started just after I turned eight. My big brothers were eleven and fourteen, but they had seen the world at it's worst and laughed. We used to go hunting up in the mountains together..."

_"Keep up, En!" my big brother called from up in the treetops. He had wavy black hair and coal grey eyes that had a smattering of freckles beneath them. He wore a plain yellow shirt that he left open and a pair of thick black shorts that were held up by two orange belts. He jumped down to face me and his combat boots made a heavy clunking sound as he hit the rocks. "Hey, you alright En?" he asked, reaching up to feel my temperature._

I knocked his hand away and carried on walking up the well trodden path. "I feel fine" I snapped "I just stood in the sun for a little too long earlier" In truth I was feeling light headed and a little nauseous, but I wasn't going to let him worry about me. He had other things to be worrying about, like stopping our other brother from being eaten alive. _**Again**__. To be honest, he was a complete clutz with a knack for getting himself into trouble, so we both had to keep an eye on our trouble prone brother._

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" we both facepalmed and began to run to our -once again in trouble- brother. Said brother was currently surrounded by a swarm of giant hornets and-

"Giant hornets. In East blue. You expect me to believe that!?" Alex interjected.

"Yes. I do expect you to believe that. Ever heard of 'The Monster Isle'?" Alex nodded, growing paler with every word. "That is where I grew up. Giant hornets aren't so unbelievable anymore, are they." Alex nodded again. "Can I carry on now?" Another nod. "Okay...Where was I..."

_-he was covered in hundreds of small cuts. Some of them were beginning to fizz and foam and were obviously poisoned. A few hornets were dead on the ground, but the majority were flying ahead of us. We sighed and shook our heads when we saw him, before jumping over the dead hornets to his side. "What did you do this time?" I asked._

He huffed and turned to face me. "I accidentally walked into a tree and the nest fell down and broke. I know I'm supposed to jump in the water, but I'm a hammer! I can't swim!" I reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately. His shoulders slumped and he deflated like a balloon.

"It's alright. Whoever said that was just being a douche when he told you that" With this I got a swift punch to the back of the head from our eldest brother, whom I now realize was the one who told him to do that. "Oooowww~~" I whined "That hurt!"

"It was meant to." He huffed, looking away.

I sighed, getting into a fighting stance and facing the hornets. "Shall we do this?" I asked, and they answered by pulling out the pipes they used as weapons. The hornets looked suitably scared whilst facing our trio, and they were quickly defeated.

"What? No cool description of the battle?" Alex moaned.

"Nah. It was boring. We either punched them, kicked them or hit them with a pipe until they didn't get up again. nothing much to tell about the battle." Nuro bonked Alex on the head. "And stop interrupting me for pointless things!"__

"Sorry Captain."__

All that was left was the queen. She dived at us and dodged all our strikes with ease. She stung Lu in the leg and after a while he fell down and he had trouble getting back up. Then she came in for a fatal strike on me, but it was parried by our eldest brother with his pipe. He then struck her on the head with his pipe and defeated her. I just stood there in shock at what had happened. Our big brother never seemed like the sort of person who would take a hit for someone else, but here he was, narrowly redirecting a potentially fatal blow for me.

It was at that moment I began to shake uncontrollably and my vision started to blur. I caught glimpses of a blood stained battle field and **blindingly red hot magma pouring through a man's chest**, **burning all his internal organs. The magma was removed from his chest and he fell, shaking, into the arms of the man kneeling on the ground. The man he had protected. He rattled out his last goodbyes to-**_ Before I knew it I was hacking and coughing and I fell to my knees. My brothers were at my side in an instant, and I looked up- _**and they were covered in blood. Their own blood. Each others blood. The blood of the people they had been fighting. Their eyes were blank and dead and- **_They shook me back to my senses and I smiled, the images of the battle gone. My head grew hot again and I passed out._  
_  
I dreamt of a pirate crew. They were happy and drinking and singing and partying. They were having a good time, shouting at each other, teasing and playing and laughing so much tears came to their eyes. Sitting on the figure head was a man with naturally spiked hair and five scars across his face and neck-_

"You dreamt about me!?"

She punched him in the head again. "Shut up! I'm getting to that!"

_-He was sipping from his tankard and laughing along at all the right points with the crew, but he looked a little worried. A young woman with amber hair and emerald eyes, in a long, delicately embroidered green dress and wearing leather vambraces, walked up the wooden stairs and sat down on the bench near him. "It's getting worse, Alex." she said, and he looked down into his tankard._

"I know. Is there anything I can do to help, Gen?" The woman- Gen- sighed and shook her head.

"There is very little we can do except make her comfortable and keep the crew going when she cannot." she replied. "All that is left is to-" She was cut off by a loud yawn followed by a crash and a yelp. The crew waited with baited breath until a white haired girl stumbled out of the cabin. Her hair was flying off in all directions and she had dark bags under her eyes. They cheered when she emerged, but their celebration was quickly cut short. "WHO'S GREAT IDEA WAS IT TO MOVE MY FURNITURE AROUND!" she roared, glaring at the crew. They all turned and pointed at a man in a black trench coat who was leaning over the railings and emptying his stomach. The girl stormed over to the man and grabbed him by the back of his coat and hauled him up into the air. "Dwyn! Kye! Whichever one you are right now!" She barked "Did you or did you not re-arrange my furniture!"

He began sweating profusely and shrunk away from her. "Well, ummm, you see, uhh"

"KYE! DID YOU DO IT!"

"Yes captain! I'm sorry captain!" He slumped in defeat.

The girl put on a sweet and innocent smile, and he became even more distressed. "And why did you do it? If there isn't a good reason, then you'll be going in the ocean!" she chirped, her grin stretching further.

"We couldn't get you into your room, captain! Your desk had slipped and was blocking the path! I didn't know where to put it back, so I just shoved it out of the way. I planned on asking you where it should be when you woke up..." She hummed, considering the man's statement.

"I guess I'll let it slide." He released a breath he wasn't sure he'd been holding. "But." He rapidly inhaled again "Next time, try to put it back sort of where it goes. Or you'll be taking a dip!" She giggled, putting the man down gently and brushing some dirt from his coat. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked to the bow of the ship. "Let's get a move on then, you shit faced scallywags!"

The scene grew dark, and then brightened to show a vibrant green forest. Hopping through the trees were two young boys. They were shouting to each other and laughing, whilst a young girl _**-I-**__ trudged along the_ _path below. She blow a lock of mousey brown hair out of her eyes, sighed_ _and stared up into the trees, only to find her brothers gone. She heard a crash and she picked up her pace. When she caught up saw her eldest brother trapped beneath a fallen_ _tree,_ _his leg crushed and twisted at an odd angle. Her other brother was trying to lift the tree off him, but every time he moved it, it caused a sharp cry of pain. Working together, they managed to pull the tree off him, but his leg was broken beyond repair._ NO._There was a flash of white light and she saw him crying in pain as the mangled limb was amputated._** NO. **_The light flashed again and she saw him in a wheel chair, laughing ruefully as his little brother set sail whilst he was- __**NO!**_

_I sat up screaming in an old wooden hut. My eyes darted around the room and I saw the shocked faces of the mountain bandits hovering around me. I panted heavily, sweat streaming down my face and I jumped when a hand found its place on my shoulder. I spun round and saw my brother, with two whole, un-mangled legs. Tears of joy streamed down my face unbidden as I tackled him to the floor in a hug. Neither of us said anything. We just sat there, with me sobbing into his shoulder and him rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispering comforting words._

I told both my brothers and the bandits what I saw, but they couldn't find anything wrong with me and called it a 'nightmare produced by the effect of the hornet poison on my brain', but I knew better. I hadn't been stung. I could _feel__ what is was in my bones. So when I went out with my brothers the next day, I made sure to keep pace with them, even though it was a chore. Soon we came to the clearing where, in my dream, the tree had fallen. I heard a rustling and pulled my big brother back by the neck of his shirt. As I did so, a boar crashed into a tree and knocked it over. Right where he had been. He looked at me, eyes wide, before understanding dawned on him. He pulled me into a warm embrace and said "Thank you."_

"And that's the end of the story!"

"Wait, that didn't clear up anything! What happened?"  
_  
_She gave him her best 'are-you-stupid-I-just-explained-it-you-retard' look. When he simply shrugged his shoulders in reply, she sighed. "I have been able to see glimpses of the future since I was eight years old. I knew who you were and what your devil fruit was since a few months after I started getting the visions."

He gaped at her like a fish. "So... You _knew_ I was going to be executed, didn't you."

She nodded. "I saw it about a month ago. I've seen many visions of you saving my life, and I decided 'Saving him will help me a lot, so I'm going to set sail now.' And here we are!"

"That doesn't explain the bit where you had full blown white hair in your first view of the future. Or the coughing fit you had before you passed out"

She grinned "So you noticed."

"Of course!" He puffed his chest out proudly, but then snuck a worried glance at her when she looked wistfully out to sea.

"I'm dying."

He tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Seeing the future. It's killing me bit by bit." She played with some of the white strands in her hair. "My hair will be all white before we reach the first island in the grand line. The time it takes for my hair to go white is directly proportional to the age at which I die." He gawked at her openly. "It'll be about three years since I started having my visions, so I'll live to be about thirty years old." She leaned on the railing and looked determinedly towards the now-setting sun. "I'm going to make the most of the years I have left. I'm going to amass a great crew that will go nearly unrivalled in all the worlds oceans, and you-" She pointed at Alex "-are the first step towards that. Now I'll ask you properly, now that you know a little of what you're getting yourself into."

She stood on the railing, her figure silhouetted by the setting sun, and held her hand out towards Alex. "Do you want to be a part of my dream crew, and give the world all seven kinds of hell with me?"

"Only seven? Well, you have to make do with what you've got, eh?" He grinned and shock her hand. "Of course, Captain! I'll follow you to the ends of the seas, to the depths of hell and to the greatest heights, until the day that I die!"  
_  
__  
_**... If you can guess who Nuro's big brothers are, you'll know it's been done alot...**_Pleasedon'tkillme_**... But it'll become important to the story that she is close to them later on. You'll see! If I ever get there.****_.. _****I'm known to get side tracked very e-****_SQUIRREL!  
_****...What was I saying?Ah, yes! ****_They_**** won't show up much in the start of the story, apart from in some very vague flashbacks.**

Also, Nuro likes very short names, so she shortens them to a single syllable. Like the fact that her brothers refer to her as "En" (upon her own insistence) and calling Alexander "Lex". When she starts using people's names in full, then you know shit is about to go down.


End file.
